When You're Gone
by xo4evagurlox
Summary: Reflecting on bittersweet memories, Hinata thinks where she had been and where she is now. If only she could share these recollections with him... Alas... He was gone... oneshot prequel


Yup, 'tis new story!

Thou art quite fortunate!

…

Okay, I'll stop…

Anyway! I hope that angst doesn't hurt you much, cuz this story's chuck full of it!

Enjoy!

(Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah Me No Own Blah Blah Blah You No Sue Blah Blah Blah)

* * *

START!

I Miss You…

When Will You Be Back?

Hinata sat on a bench, alone. It was a warm summer evening and everything was so beautiful, highlighted by the rich colors of the sunset.

_**I always needed time on my own**_

Yeah, she did need time on her own sometimes, to get away from all the tension of being a ninja; all the pressure of being named an Heiress.

_**  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_

Seriously, was she really that pathetic? That she needed to see his face everyday, just to get through troubles of her everyday life? Sure it was hard, but she needed to be strong.

_**  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
**_

Not that she would have minded seeing his face everyday. But ever since he left for that mission, time went by so slooowly. It was unnerving.

_**And the bed where you lie  
**_

But that place, that position that he had in this village…

_**Is never made up on your side  
**_

…was never taken up by anyone else. Heck, it _couldn't _be taken up by anyone else. No one had the ability to do that…

_**  
When you walk away**_

But when he walked away that day…

Yes, Hinata still remembered…

_**  
I count the steps that you take  
**_

She watched him, savoring the sight of him, knowing that she wouldn't be seeing that bright orange and brighter smile for a while. And everyday she would ponder endlessly on how many more steps he would take before he would, at long last, return.

_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

Does he understand what she is going through right now?

Does he know how much she misses him?

Of course not…

But maybe…

_**When you're gone  
**_

And Hinata wasn't the only one who was mourning over his absence.

The whole village seemed to put under a slow-motion phase, and everyone was in the same droopy mood, as they carried out their same boring lifestyle. They needed something to spice up their life.

That something…

…was…

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you  
**_

She missed him so much.

And the worst part was, she couldn't do anything about it either.

Except bring him back, of course…

_**When you're gone  
**_

Now that she thought of it, even the Hokage had been cranky lately.

Yes, that boy certainly had an effect on Lady Tsunade.

_**The face I came to know is missing too  
**_

Hinata stood up from the bench and took a walk around the marketplace. As she neared the end of the main street, a familiar scent found its way up her nose.

_Ramen._

But that smell wasn't accompanied with the usual sound of a boisterous boy yelling,

"Oi! Oji-san! One more bowl!"

Hinata suddenly found tears wetting the edges of her eyes.

God knew how many 'one more bowls' she was going to hear for a while…

_**When you're gone  
**_

Yes, that sunlight was gone, that beacon to look forward to was gone, that object of her deepest affections was gone.

From her sight,

but never, ever, from her heart.

_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
**_

He always seemed to bring her back up, up from when she was down. And his words still rang clearly in her head, encouraging her to live everyday to its fullest.

_**And make it OK  
**_

The only reason she was able to be where she was today…

…was because of him…

…his laughter…

…his smile…

…his 'never give up' personality…

…it never left her; on the contrary, it had a positive effect on her.

It was amazing actually, how his sheer willpower had such an impact of her.

_**I miss you**_

Yeah, Hyuuga Hinata had opened up a bit over the past few years.

That stutter she found so annoying had finally left her in peace and her fainting spells were no more.

But about that blush…

_**I never felt this way before  
**_

It still stained her cheeks whenever _his _name was mentioned…

But at the same time, it was rejuvenating; making her look forward to the day he finally returned…

Hinata kept walking, and while she was thinking intently, she failed to notice where she had ended up – the Hokage Memorial Mountain.

She walked up to the railing and looked down.

What a peaceful village, she thought. Peaceful, yet so… boring….

_**Everything that I do  
**_

She looked again at the setting sun as it painted vivid cherry, iridescent tangerine, and soft lilac colors over the village.

It truly was a picture perfect scene.

_**Reminds me of you  
**_

Only one thing was missing.

_**And the thoughts you left  
**_

Tears began to pool under her eyelids again as she remembered the old days, not caring about anything, going on irrelevant missions, and just being able to live freely.

_**They still linger on  
**_

But with age came responsibility…

_**They make me remember you  
**_

She thought of the day of the Chuunin finals, how she managed to bump into Naruto.

She was quite open that day.

_**I love the things that you do**_

She averted her gaze over to the small building that was the Ninja Academy. She could almost make out the tall figure of Iruka-sensei, who was at the moment surrounded by little kids who were determined to master kunai precision. Memories flooded back as she remembered how she used to be one of those small children, with that strong-minded confidence that she could succeed.

Sadly, that confidence was soon drowned with a bucket full of cold stinging truth.

The Hyuuga elders were not happy. No.

No, in their eyes, she was a disappointment.

Her father, aggravated by the elders' hostility towards his daughter, tried his hardest to make her stronger.

Only to bring her down even more. One could say that he wasn't that skilled in the parenting department.

Warm, salty drops ran down her tinted cheeks as she silently cried.

Of the bitter sadness of her youth, of her suffering of her preteen years, and finally of the happiness of fulfillment of her present teenage years.

She couldn't wait to let Naruto know that she had finally become Chuunin!

_**We were made for each other  
**_

Hinata again surfed through her mind about her years at the Academy.

How she silently watched Naruto from the sidelines, while he wasn't even aware of the face that she was in his class.

Hinata: silent, precious flower of the Hyuuga

Naruto: noisy, trampled weed of the forgotten Uzumaki.

How different…

…yet so alike…

_**Out here forever  
**_

She could still find his smile, imprinted in her mind, and also of the piece of photo paper.

She would see him again; she would see him forever, just not with her…

Hinata felt dizzy as another wave of sadness washed over her.

_**I know we were  
**_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

She knew that no matter how much she looked up to him, no matter how much she stood up for him, no matter how much she loved him…

He would never notice her…

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know  
**_

All she ever wanted him to know…

_**Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
**_

Was that, more than anything, she woke up everyday just to look forward to meeting him…

To telling him…

_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
**_

_**Yeah**_

That she…

Hinata couldn't say it.

It over whelmed her too much, just way too much

How could she say that, when she knew that she was going to be turned down and thrown away, like an empty soda can, giving a sudden boost of energy, only to quickly diminish and prove to be minimal help…

She knew he still loved Sakura.

Ah yes, how she loved that topic, Sakura…

Poor Hinata could go on forever, no, forever in forever, while counting things off her "How Sakura is Better Than Hinata" list.

Pathetic, pitiful Hinata…

_**When you're gone  
**_

But she never gave up. Guess where she got that habit from…?

Hinata giggled to herself as she thought to herself.

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you  
**_

How she wished, how she yearned and craved for the feeling of contentment.

That contentment, yeah, it could only from one person…

_**When you're gone  
**_

Hinata sat down on a bench nearby.

Have you ever thought of someone, and suddenly they appear?

Ha, that's a good one.

So who's footsteps are those?

_**The face I came to know is missing too  
**_

'What if..!'

No Hinata, no.

Keep on wishing.

'Cuz, you know, that'll help a lot…

_**And when you're gone  
**_

Soft thumps getting closer and closer.

Who is that?

Better not be Neji, she wasn't in the mood to come back home just yet…

She still wanted to see him…

_**The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
**_

Hinata turned around, ready to confront whoever wished to bother her at such an bothersome hour. (Was Shikamaru rubbing off her??)

A flash of deep sunset orange, a spark of blonde.

And those deep blue, blue eyes.

No. Way.

_**And make it OK  
**_

"Hinata?" a deep voice asked, incredulous.

Hinata's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. How unlady-like…

But she couldn't believe it.

No.

How…?

_**I missed you**_

"Naruto-kun?!"

* * *

(A.N.)

So how was it? Yeah, this is the prequel to my other oneshot "You Found Me". So yeah, that one's based off a song too.

I really hope you enjoyed it, sorry for all the angst though, that's just my writing style.

Thank You very much for reading! I hope you review!

Lots a Luv!

xo4evagurlxo


End file.
